


Just give it up

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excepting what you're responsible for is a very hard thing - sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give it up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** # 247 - Kneeling  
> 

I couldn't look up; I didn't want to see the look of disgust; of utter disappointment directed at me. Instead, I kept my head bowed, staying the required one and a half step behind him as I've been taught when we enter our home. I've let him down, and although he told me earlier that I did nothing wrong; that it wasn't my fault, I knew the blame was on me and me alone.

As he came to a halt just inside the door, I stopped too and dropped to my knees. My head bowed, legs spread, hands on the top of my thighs palms down. The silence between us was stifling and all that I wanted to do was to speak up, to say again that I was sorry, but I was trained well and since I didn't have permission to speak I remained silent.

"You should stop that." His voice sounded soft to my ears, not the tone that I was expecting and it made me cringe. He must've noticed it because he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Boy, don't make me say it again - you bear no blame." He walked around me, his hand tangled in my hair as he pulled my head back and I had to meet his gaze. "I will not punish you for what you felt you did wrong, but I do think you need a reminder on who's in charge here." He looked over to the corner of the room and turned his eyes back on me. "Two hours." He let go of my hair and I rose to my feet. He waited patiently for me to rid myself of all my clothes, handing each piece to him for folding and keeping. I made my way to the corner and as I bent my knees to get into the required position he spoke up behind me.

"Kneel for me, give yourself up to me, and accept my responsibility for you. Just be _my_ boy, Tony."

I sighed as the tension left my body with his words in my mind. I was _his_ boy, he was responsible for me, all that I had to do was to give it up for him and that was the easiest thing in the world. Being on my knees, kneeling for the man I owed my life to I realized that he has spoken the truth - as always, and I made peace with myself, knowing that I was not at fault. I was safe, he took care of me and he loved me. By day I called him _Boss_ , but by night, he's my _Master_ and I would kneel to him always.

**The End**


End file.
